Do you love me?
by kimko-chan
Summary: kinda dumb but enjoy!


**A/N okay so this won't be the best story ever but, my friends are telling me I have a really good idea so I should write about it. So please comment or flame-works for me!!!!**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Saito?" Saito was fully awake but kept his eyes shut just to see how far Louise would go to wake him. He mumbled in his fake slumber to lead her on. "Saito-San!!!!" Surprised by the extra added on to his name Saito sat up.

"Morin' Louise!"

"You sleep too much." _Sure… you think that __now_

"Well I was up late doing your laundry!"

"Well get up now!"

"Okay I'm up!" _what is her problem today she looks… different._ He shrugged it off as he stood up to stretch "mmm, good night sleep though!"

"Yeah…" _what is wrong with her?_ He wondered but didn't ask

"Come On breakfast is ready!" they both got up and walked out of the room not saying one word through out breakfast and the walk back to the room. Louise went to the mirror on her dresser and started to play with her hair, trying to make it do a little more then the gentle wave it usually has. "What are you doing, Louise?"

"What does it look like?"

"You never do your hair, not even when we see the Queen."

"I feel like changing it today." Saito started at her and said nothing. He watched her sit there for twenty minutes when she stood up after nothing happened (a/n, don't you just hate it when that happens?) "I'm going out, you can do what you want."

"Out? Where do you plan on going on campus?"

"None of your business!" _something is wrong with her today._

"Okay, bye."

"Good bye…" _she said it so sadly is she upset about something??? _ She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Saito sat there for a few minutes the grabbed his faithful partner and walk out of the room trying to find Louise.

_Where could she be, it's not really that big around here…_

Saito looked for her all around asking person after person if they had seen her, finally some one pointed him in the right direction.

"Do you promise?" Saito almost missed Louise's voice it was so quite.

"Of course! Do you really think I would lie to my princess?" A man asked playfully. _Who is that? What princess?_ Saito looked around the corner to see Louise talking to a man about two – three years older then them. "Come on. Princess you can trust me!" _why is that man calling her princess?!? _Saito felt the jealous rage flow through him. He slowly understood how Louise felt when she saw him with Siesta.

"Please, I only wa-" Louise words were cut off by the man lowering his lips to hers. Louise sat still surprised for a moment then took the man's hand in hers and closed her eyes. Saito felt himself sink to his knees.

"Trust me" he whispered silently when they pulled away. Louise nodded and stepped forward into his arms. Saito slowly got to his feet and stared at the ground as he walked back to their room. Once he entered he sank, for the first time in months, to the straw bed on the floor.

Twenty minutes later Louise walked in and sat on the bed. She watched Saito who had his face turned to the wall. Louise was able to tell by his breathing that he was awake.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor Saito."

"I want to." His voice was quite as he stared at the wall.

_Pull yourself together Saito! She didn't kiss him, and she didn't really look happy._

"Goodnight Saito-san…" Saito stayed awake long after the lights went out staring at Louise and the wall. _Why? I thought she loved me too… but, she never said that… I just assumed… Louise…_

For hours Saito sat there those thoughts running through his head as Louise slept soundly on the bed above him. He sat up and walked up to her side of the bed and stared at her sleeping body. He leaned slightly forward and gently kissed her cheek. She mumbled and turned over. Saito when back to his straw to rest the remaining hours.

In the Morning Louise had to shake Saito awake again but this time he was really asleep. He finally woke up and turned to stare at Louise and smiled

"Good Morning, Louise."

"Get up." _She sounds mad…_ they both walked towards the café. In silence. After Breakfast they went back to the room still silent. _I wonder if this has anything to do with last night…_ As soon as they sat down in their room, Louise would get up and walk out of the room after a depressed good bye.

This process continued for ten more days when Saito decided to follow Louise. He followed her as she went to the same place he found her that first day.

"Hello Tamich-sama" Louise voice was again quite as she addressed the man in front of her with to much formality

"Hello Princess, How was your morning?"

"Fine, I guess…" he laughed as he walked forward and wrapped her into his arms.

"Is it better now?" he quizzed playfully.

"Yes." She responded while closing her eyes, melting in his embrace.

They talked for hours when he said soothing that tipped Louise off. She jumped to her feet and started to protest, waking Saito.

"I know, I know, I can barley compare…" Tamich's voice was full of coolness and relaxation but, his eyes swarmed with hate and a death look.

"You know that's not true Tamich-sama!"

"You don't have to explain it to me Louise." Now his voice was also filled with hate and death.

"No…" Louise breathed silently

"I think I'll go for a walk, Louise…" the coolness and death of his voice sent chills down Saito's spine. Tamich stood up and started to walk out when Louise threw her arms round his neck and kissed him deeply.

"You know I only love you tamich-sama, I love you!" Tamich wrapped his arms around Louise and kissed her again. Saito felt his heart stop. He stood there frozen in time his breath stopped, his heart stopped, and all his brain activity froze in time. It felt like he had died all over again.

When he finally was able to move he slunk back to his room and fell to the straw. _Never… has she said that to me… done that to me… has it really only been 12 days… why… she loves him… not me… why… who is he… not me… I lost… Louise._

He stared at the wall for two hours when Louise walked in and sat on the bed. She sighed as she looked at Saito curled up on the floor.

"How long?" Saito's voice woke Louise from her thoughts "how long has it really been?"

"What are you talking about, Saito?" Louise could sense major sadness in his voice

"Tamich," Louise jumped when she heard Saito say his name

"B-b-but h-h-how did y-you k-know?" she asked her voice shaking

"I flowed you…"

"W-w-why?"

"I worry about you."

"I-it's n-none of your business" The room fell silent after that as Saito drifted to the safety of his dreams and Louise passed out

_I love you… Louise… why… I really really love you…_

That morning they went once again to breakfast in silence. When they walked back to their room just like always Louise left the room but, with out the good bye.

Hours later Louise walked in and threw a suitcase on her bed. She started to fill it with her clothes as she talked.

"You will now live with Siesta till the next solar eclipse and you can do as you please while you're there, but I would not recommend becoming a servant, you know how the students here can get." She looked up into Saito's confused eyes

"Why?"

She sighed and took a deep breath before answering, "You're fired, and I'm moving in and marring Tamich-sama."

The words hit Saito like each word was a dagger. The tears he had been holding for weeks over flowed as he watched the love of his life pack up her life with him.

"Why!? You hardly know him!! You met him a month ago!!! Why would you say yes!?!' the tears of pain and anger flowed over his face as he screamed at Louise "Why are you doing this!?!"

"Will You Shut UP!?!? Have you ever thought I want to do this?! Have you ever considered the truth?! I love him!! NOT YOU!" Saito cried harder as these words also seemed to pierce him. "I HATE YOU, D*MN DOG!!" as Saito fell to his knees unable to stand the pain of her words anymore she grabbed her suitcase and stormed out of the room

Saito started to scream something after her but his words all turned into sobs as he painfully realized those were the last words he would ever hear her say.

_No! Please! Don't do this to me! I love you! I love you so much! I need you! Don't Leave! LOUISE!_

There he sat on the ground crying his heart out till morning came along… with Siesta (**a/n I cried at this part and I wrote it! So sad**!)

By time morning came Saito had no more tears. When Siesta opened his door his was staring into the floor.

"Saito-san?"

"Good Morning Siesta." The blankness of his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Can I Help? Do you need anything?"

"Louise…"

Siesta sighed loudly and sat down next to Saito and told him the story of Tamich the familiar hunter **(a/n okay so this is a real story I heard and it's really long so I'm going to sum it up for you okay?: there was a man named Tamich, he was a ruthless killer of familiars, liked to get his way, had a thing for Louise (like ****everyone**** else on this show) to get his way, he wanted the girl, was going to kill Saito, Louise didn't want to lose Saito so agreed to marry him K?) **

The longer the story went on the wider Saito's eyes got. When Siesta finished Saito jumped of the bed and grabbed his sword and ran off .he stormed into the principle's offices and demanded to know where Tamich lived. They told him **(for once they were useful)** and he ran to save, once again, his Louise.

"Saito!" Siesta called to Saito from the back of the horse she was on. She hopped of and handed him the reins "Good Luck" Saito nodded in response.

When he arrived at the castle where Tamich lived he hid the horse in the bushes. _Louise… I __will__ bring you back… I told you I love you… I meant it… I __will__ take you home… I __will__ kiss you one more time… I __will__ love you forever…_

Saito staked the halls of the castle hiding from person after person looking for Louise. He scoured the halls dying to find Louise and to keep the promises he made himself when he ran into a girl.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked her snotty voice reminded Saito of an upperclassman

"Saving my girlfriend" When he replied she took Saito's hand and looked and the runes on his hand and laughed

"A familiar? How funny. Let me guess he took a liking to your master and to save you she gave her freedom to him and you love her so you came to find and take her home?"

"Uh, yeah kinda… How did you know?" she held up her left hand where a wedding ring made of rubes and diamonds sparkled

"Experience…" she laughed again.

"If you and him are… then why… how can he… he can't… can he?"

"No, he got bored with me, I just think it's pretty." She laughed one more time then took Saito's hand. "Name?"

"Saito, You?"

"Karin." They walked in silence to a chamber room where she freed him in front of a large wooden door. "Here she is…"

"Thank You Karin-San!" she smiled and walked away, she mumbled something under her breath that Saito almost missed 'I want to see my familiar again… lucky girl' Saito smiled as he opened the door to the cell and say Louise sitting on a hard bed, two loose tears fell down her face.

"Saito?" Saito burst out into new tears of joy and love as he wrapped his arms around Louise

"L-L-Louise! Y-y-you're o-okay!" Saito's body shook as his tears flowed harder down his face. _Louise… you're okay… you're here… with me… I love you…_

"Saito… why?"

"I told you I love you right? I meant it, no familiar killer will keep me from you. I love you too much." _Louise I really mean it this time… I love you._

"How did you…" Louise asked surprised

"I have a really good friend."

"Siesta…"

"Let's go home Louise." He toke her hand and walked out of the room with her right behind him not protesting anymore. Then about half way out they stopped dead in there tracks with a pissed off Tamich and a passed out Karin in the path.

"Give me back my princess!"

"No way in h*ll." Saito drew his sword and held it pinned for Tamich's heart, the runes on his hand glowing, the tears on his cheeks sparkling. "We'll fight for her."

The echoing sound of Saito's Sword hitting against Tamich's multiple familiar killing weapons each one bouncing effortlessly off of Saito's sword. He is fighting with all his power, and every time he feels defeat powering over him he turns to look a t Louise holding passed out Karin and he thinks _Louise… __will__ come home_.

After awhile passes and all weapons are used and Saito is a blood mess, he delivers the last blow. A straight shot to his stomach. Disabling him yet, of course, not killing.

Saito stands up and walks over to the girls. He pulls them up and walks out of the castle a girl on each side. He turns to Karin and smiles "You're finally free, Karin-Sama, Thank you." She smiles greatly whispering her thanks and runs into the sunset. Saito gets on his Horse pull Louise up beside him and rides in the other direction. Home.

When they arrive home, they each lay down on their own sides of the bed and Louise is the first to talk.

"Saito? I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to save you but I guess I should have trusted you more. Thank you for everything."

Saito turned so that he was facing her he saw the gentle tears stream down her face. He reached out and swept the away.

"I love you, Saito-san" Saito didn't say a single word all night, he was to busy kissing the love of his life. _She said it… she finally said it… 'I love you Saito-san'… she loves me too… she needs me too… I love you Louise… I really really love you._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N thanks for reading my fanfiction and please remember to flame or comment thanks! **


End file.
